


What Happens When You’re Bored

by wildwordwomyn



Series: What Happens... [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cock Tease, Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-09
Updated: 2007-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More store fun at Jared's expense. This time in an unassuming mini mart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens When You’re Bored

It’s not the tequila worm that loosens Jared up this time. Granted, he is once again almost too drunk to think straight, but right now what’s making him high is Jensen’s presence. Jared is just now realizing he doesn’t need to eat the worm around Jensen for there to be tomfoolery. Jensen, having hung around Jared far too long, has a particular talent for mischief. He, if anything, is better at it because he plays for keeps. And tonight in the mini mart is no different. They don’t need anything. Jared doesn’t even know why they’re there. Jensen is chatting up the teenage clerk behind the counter. The clerk’s name is Randy. It’s close to midnight, Randy looks younger than his supposed eighteen years, and all three are a little too bored for their own good. Jared wonders if the guy really is gay or if Jensen has turned another one with just a smile and a slow lick of his lips.

“Don’t you get bored here all by yourself?” Jensen phrases the question in a sexually intimate manner. Jared rolls his eyes. Luckily the guy doesn’t see him.

“Well, like, yeah, dude. But I got magazines.” He holds up the latest _Guns N Ammo_ issue. Jared can’t tell if he’s only looking at the pictures, but he feels a little sorry for him now that he sees what effect Jensen is having on him. He knows from first hand experience that his best friend can make any straight guy un-straight for at least a second.

“I’ll bet your girlfriend misses you though...”

Jared should have known from those words, but he’s too late by the time he catches on. Jensen picks up a free Dum Dum lollipop from a basket beside the register and slowly unwraps it. He makes sure Randy’s watching when he slides it between his rosy lips. The poor kid doesn’t know what hits him. He just stares, fascinated, forgetting what the conversation is even about. Jared levels a look at Jensen begging him to stop but he’s having too much fun now. He smirks that famous Dean smirk and pulls the lollipop out. He licks it and asks again if Randy’s girlfriend misses him late at night when he’s here. Jensen, caught up in the image he’s projecting, looks right into the clerk’s eyes and goes in for the kill.

“You ever jack off in the stock room? Or fuck your girl in front of the security cameras?”

“……” Randy is completely speechless. His jaw drops as he takes in a much needed, albeit shaky breath.

“Jen!” Jared rubs a rough palm down his cheek. “We need to go. Right NOW!” He can’t help it. Yelling at him. He knows it’ll only make everything worse but it’s out before he can reel it back in.

“That one?” Jensen points at Jared, still looking at Randy. “He’s a little slut. Wouldn’t know it to look at him but he loves public places, Randy. And he loves his toys. Don’tcha, Jay?” He throws an innocent smile back at Jared. Jared’s wishing an earthquake would swallow Jensen up. It doesn’t. Instead Jensen continues. “The things he does with these?” He holds up a king-size Snickers bar. “Never tasted anything so sweet. And you should see us when he’s driving. I’ll just unzip his jeans and blow him right there...And these?” He holds up a can of motor oil. “Freaky but fun, I gotta say, Randy.” Randy’s eyes grow so large they almost drown out the rest of his thin, acne-scarred face.

Jared has no idea what should happen next. He can tell the clerk is horny and more than likely hard as a rock. And, of course, his gaze is now permanently fixed on Jensen’s mouth. What he’s supposed to do about this is where things get a little fuzzy. He wants to leave but Jensen is nowhere near ready yet. And he drove. He could try to steal the keys but they’re in one of Jensen’s front jeans pockets. Last thing he wants is to give the kid another heart attack by feeling him up in front of him.

“Yeah, that’s my Jay. Always up for anything. Dude, there was this one time in the park when he held me against a tree trunk and fucked me so hard I saw stars when I came!” What the fuck?! Jared imagines stapling his lips shut since they’re so good at getting him into trouble. “People were watching, dude, and clapping. But I can understand though. I was bent over with my ass all up in the air…”

At that Jared forcefully drags Jensen out of the mini mart and into the parking lot. He fishes the keys from his left front pocket and unlocks the door. Once in the car Jensen laughs so hard for so long that tears roll down his cheeks in droves. It takes him 10 minutes to get himself under control. The whole time Jared sits, mortified. He’s sure the clerk is looking out of the window at them, convinced they’re having freaky sex, wanting to watch and maybe join in…

“There is a special place in Hell for you, Jen. You know that, right? Got your name written on a stone plaque over the doorway.” But he finds himself laughing just as loud.

“Yup,” is all Jensen says. And laughs some more when they both catch the clerk opening the store door.

“Oh, shit! Jen!” Jared yells, sober now.

Jensen starts the ignition and pulls out of his parking spot in a hurry. Thankfully the kid goes back inside the store without saying or doing anything. They keep giggling all the way back to Jensen’s condo. Once inside Jensen pulls the Snickers bar and another Dum Dum from his jacket pockets. He winks at Jared and asks if he wants the Snickers since it apparently is his favorite. When Jensen unwraps the new cherry-flavored lollipop and begins to suck sensuously on it. Jared drops his head in resignation. He denies later that another giggle escapes when Jensen wonders aloud if there’s such a thing as a dick-flavored lollipop. Jared, after Jensen passes out on his living room couch, saunters over to his laptop, stealing glances to make sure he’s out for the count, to Google it. Once he powers up and logs on under Jensen’s name he finds a picture of a hollow chocolate penis and blows up the picture. He then, because he is the greatest best friend and because it’s only fair, saves it as Jensen’s new desktop background.


End file.
